There is frequently a need to synchronize or reclock randomly occuring input pulses, for example to quantize radar return pulses for subsequent computer processing. The shortcoming of conventional synchronizers is, that when the leading edge of an input pulse is located in a time interval centered so that there is an equal probability of synchronization with an earlier or later clock pulse, the circuit may output two pulses, one or two partial (less than full amplitude, thus error inviting) pulses or none at all. The centered time interval will be called the ambiguity interval.
Also conventional synchronizers will lose one pulse, if the leading edges are separated by less than a full clock period. Therefore there is a need for an improved pulse synchronizing apparatus and method, which will correctly synchronize input pulses to clock pulses without losing or gaining pulses, even if input pulses are closer than clock period apart.